


Two Ships in the Night

by Master_Magician



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidman should have seen this coming when Tatiana spoke to her earlier. "You are the only soul here right now" was what the nurse told her on one of her first trips here. The way she said "right now" should have been a red flag at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is the correct title for this story but it felt appropriate. At the time of this writing the Kidman DLCs have not been released but I get the feeling that Kidman also has been inside the hospital sanctuary too, just not at the same time as Sebastian. 
> 
> This takes place early in the game but after Sebastian has gotten the rifle. So some creative liberties are obviously taken. Also in this, Kidman's shoulder wound is much worse than it appears in the game. The model gallery did say she had been badly wounded but it did not seem that bad in the game.

Kidman growled in pain as she shoved open the door to the closet. The pain in her shoulder was burning brightly and almost making her head swim. The blood from the wound was flowing down her arm and across her shirt, staining the white material a dark crimson.

Her right hand clutched the wound on her left shoulder to staunch the blood flow while her pistol was held in her off hand. She was not left handed but it did not matter if she bled to death before seeing to her injury.

That haunted had come out of nowhere. One moment she was making her way through the nightmare of the STEM world then next thing she knew the haunted were everywhere. In the process of her escape one of them had gotten in a lucky swing with a hatchet. Kidman had dodged but the blow was too close, instead of lopping her arm off it instead cut through the flesh of her shoulder. It missed bone but was still deep and was going to need to be stitched up.

First she needed to find some medical supplies then she needed to get to a safe place.

Her wish was granted when she heard soft music behind her. Turning around, Kidman saw a small glowing piece of glass was the source of the sound.

Sighing in relief, Kidman moved over to the glass. Her hand reached up to touch the surface of the glowing material. She quickly turned her eyes away as she was enveloped in a bright flash of light.

The female detective instantly found herself in the dull colors of the hospital sanctuary. At least here she was safe and there was some medical supplies in the back room.

There was never any of the creatures here so Kidman holstered her gun as she made her way to the desk. Tatiana was nowhere in sight, not that the nurse would have been much help anyway. She never did anything but watch over the place. Kidman never understood exactly why she was even there, the detective actually found her more than a little disturbing.

Making her way around the desk, Kidman proceeded through the door in back to the other rooms. She chose the one with the broken map and a large table to work.

As she entered, Kidman noticed something odd. The map looked a little different. She saw why after examining it for a few seconds. It was not missing as many pieces of the grid as it did the last time she was here.

"Hmm... weird." Kidman muttered.

A sharp flare of pain reminded Kidman why she was here.

With a grimace of pain, she made her way to a nearby cabinet for the medical kit. After setting it on the table, Kidman started removing her shoulder holster. It would be easier to get to it if there was not anything in the way. With the holster off, she began the process of unbuttoning her shirt. With the slightly bloody garment off, Kidman was left in only her lacy black bra.

Taking a deep breath, Kidman reached for the bottle of alcohol. This was really going to hurt but it was necessary. Unscrewing the lid, Kidman braced herself for a few moments before dumping some of the contents on her bleeding shoulder.

The pain flared white hot instantly. The detective did not bother suppressing her shriek of agony this time. Clutching the edge of her chair, she let out another much louder growl as she clenched her jaw.

Kidman tried to focus through the pain as she took out the needle and thread. She stopped to douse her hand and the materials in the alcohol as well.

This part was going to be a problem, she was right handed but the wound was only reachable by a single hand. She almost needed two to stitch it closed.

To make matters worse, the medical kit had nothing for the pain. Kidman would just have to endure it.

"What's going o..." The voice from the doorway startled Kidman. She had just raised the needle to her shoulder when she heard it. On reflex, she dropped the metal and snatched her gun from the holster on the table to point it at the entrance to the room.

It was not until she had her gun and eyes focused on the door that her mind processed who the voice belonged to.

Her eldest partner, Sebastian Castellanos, was standing in the doorway. His gun was out but not raised.

Kidman dropped her own back to the table instantly. She let out a breath she had been holding, for a moment she thought that a haunted or something, perhaps even Ruvik, had gotten inside.

Kidman would have really been in trouble then, especially considering the fact that she only had three bullets left.

"Jesus Sebastian... I almost shot you." Kidman snapped at him. She was not really angry, just trying to force her racing heart to calm down a little.

Another thought entered Kidman's mind. How did he even get in here? Kidman had assumed that she was the only one to be allowed into this place.

Kidman should have seen this coming when Tatiana spoke to her earlier. "You are the only soul here right now" was what the nurse told her on one of her first trips here. The way she said "right now" should have been a red flag at the time.

The female detective opened her mouth to say something else but she froze in place. She noticed several things at once right then. One was the fact that Sebastian had turned away from her shortly after arriving. The second was the stack of paper or plastic tiles beneath his arm.

Kidman was about to ask what was wrong when she realized it to her own embarrassment.

She was still sitting at the table shirtless.

Bra completely in full view of Sebastian.

Kidman could barely even remember the last time she was in this type of situation with a male, or even one as attractive as Sebastian. She would be an idiot not to notice that despite their mild age gap.

The entire moment was made all the worse by the fact that that it was one of her two partners. It made it even more mortifying.

The silence was deafening until Sebastian broke it. "What happened to your arm?"

"Um, one of them got a lucky hit in." Kidman did her best to keep her voice straight and even. The flush was sending her cheeks blazing.

"Need some help?" Sebastian kept his eyes averted from her.

"Actually yeah..." Kidman responded.

Sebastian nodded as he set the pile under his arm on the table. Kidman saw that they were pieces of the map across the room. So that explained her suspicions over the map.

The older detective moved over to her, he went through a lot of effort to keep his eyes away from her body.

Kidman was no fool, she knew she was attractive. She never really put that much effort into it but that facts were still there. Were it anyone else in his position, Kidman knew they would already be looking at every chance they got. Sebastian though was too good a man not to, even if he had not gone through the loss of his wife.

After he got up close to her, Sebastian poured some of the alcohol on his hands like she had done earlier and got to work.

Kidman bit her lip hard and gripped the edge of the chair to keep her mind off the pain as the needle dug into her flesh. There was nothing else the woman could do but sit there and take it.

She was infinitely grateful that Sebastian was not making a big deal out of her partial nudity. Again, were it anyone else they would be. Kidman was still deeply embarrassed to be caught like this though.

She did need the extra hand for the needlework so it was a bit of a worthwhile tradeoff. Beggars could not be choosers after all.

Kidman sucked in a breath as soon as Sebastian was done.

To avoid any further embarrassment, Kidman immediately reached for her shirt when he was finished stitching her shoulder up. With a wince, Kidman slipped her arms through the short sleeves and buttoned it back up.

"Thanks," Kidman said to Sebastian as she put her shoulder holster back on. She sucked in a hard breath when the movement of her arm shifted the stitches.

"Easy there Kidman. You don't want those ripping out by accident." Sebastian gently admonished her.

Kidman only nodded in response as she climbed to her feet. She needed to get out of here and keep moving. This nightmare was not going to end itself.

Pulling her gun out, Kidman pulled the clip free to check it again. She hoped that she was misremembering how many bullets she had but Kidman was not so lucky. The clip still only had three.

Kidman let out a sigh. She was going to need to find some more ammo soon or she was not going to last much longer against the haunted.

Apparently Sebastian noticed the source of her distress. "How many you got?"

"Three." Kidman responded.

The elder detective nodded. "Meet me in the lobby in a minute."With that he vanished out of the room before Kidman could say a word.

The woman watched him move around the corner toward that area with all the strongboxes. Why he would go over there she had no clue. They were all locked, Kidman had tried them earlier but none would open.

Deciding to see what he had planned, Kidman made her way back to the front desk of the sanctuary and awaited her partner's return.

Just like he said, it took less than a minute. When he came into the room he dropped multiple items onto the table. The first few were several weapons, namely a shotgun and a bolt action rifle, as well as his own revolver. The other's were various small boxes.

He slid several of them over to her. "Here, take these. There's more than enough for the both of us."

Kidman's eyes widened as she opened the first. It was bullets for her pistol, more than she could carry on her person.

Without hesitation she started refilling her magazines.

The weight of the fully loaded pistol in her hands was a reassuring comfort.

"Take this too." Sebastian pushed the rifle over to her as well as another box of bullets for the weapon.

Kidman was about to ask him about it but he beat her to it. "I found it but I've been keeping it here, I carry a crossbow and shotgun and that's already a bit much. You'll make better use of it than I could."

Taking the weapon in hand, Kidman lifted it to her shoulder so she could look down the scope. Her stitched wound was thankfully on her left shoulder, if it was the other way around than she would have a hard time firing it. As it was, the weapon would be a great help.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Kidman asked as she looked up from the scope.

"The safes in the back, there's all kinds of things in there." Sebastian must have seen the look on confusion on her face because he continued. "I've been finding these keys all over the place. They're in those small angel statues."

So that was how he got the things open. Kidman did not think of that, she had just written them off since they were locked. Lesson learned.

"Hey, you going to be alright?" Sebastian was now looking at her worriedly. His gaze was not only on her wound. To the best of his knowledge he was just a rookie detective.

Sebastian had no idea how wrong he was.

Kidman knew how much he was worried, he was like that when his partners were involved.

"Yeah, I'll be fine but I need to get going." Kidman was already inching toward the glass mirror that led back to the STEM world itself.

She needed to get out of here, she was already becoming attached to these two men and that would be a disaster. She needed to keep her distance.

No matter how much it hurt to.

"Just be careful alright?" The worry in Sebastian's voice made Kidman's heart skip a beat.

She flashed a small smile to him before reaching for the mirror. "You too." After another flash of light, Kidman found herself back in that small closet again.

For some reason the female detective's heart was still racing faster than a jackrabbit.

Looking down at the stitched wound on her shoulder and the rifle in her hands, Kidman took a deep breath to calm herself.

As hard as she tried, she was becoming attached. How could she not when Sebastian would keep doing things to take care of her like this. He could have easily kept the rifle in the back in case he lost one of his weapons. Just like he could have easily hoarded all the ammunition for himself. God only knows the creatures here were more than enough reason to.

She would have never even known the boxes in back had things in them or where to even find the keys if he had not just told her.

Lifting Sebastian's rifle to her uninjured shoulder, Kidman tried to focus on the task at hand. Prodding the door open with the barrel, she continued on her own journey.

Her thoughts still occasionally drifted to her missing partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Surely some of you had something of this idea before I did. Hopefully you liked it, reviews would be nice.


End file.
